


Finding A Home

by thatnerdemily



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: “Well, either way… Madzie went to a warlock named Catarina who refused to take custody of her. We’re out of warlocks in our good graces and Madzie wouldn’t stop screaming until she got to see you. We didn’t want a mishap with her… gills… so we brought her here. This is your responsibility, Alec. I’m expected back in Idris in,” she glanced at her watch, sighing at the time, “1 hour. You better figure this out.” Alec glanced from his mother to his brother, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, “what do you expect me to do with a 5-year-old warlock”?“Figure it out, Alexander. You won’t disappoint me.” With that, she strode out of the institute, head high on her shoulders, without looking back at either of her sons.______________________I just wanted a cute story where Alec is a devoted father who gets to kiss Magnus at the end of all of it.This is what came out of my brain.Disclaimer: I've only ever seen the Shadowhunters TV show so I'm basing things solely off of that. In this alternate universe, Alec and Clary rescue Madzie from Iris's House of Horrors but there are no warlocks around to take her. Major fluff ensues.





	Finding A Home

Alec Lightwood was always sure of what his next move was. When Isabella (or Izzy to those that knew her) Lightwood knocked on his door, requesting a favor, he assumed he’d have to fight, or train, or help her pick out her outfit for her date with a mundane. He always helped his sister, it was part of who he was. They’re relationship as siblings was always growing closer as well as more annoying once Izzy snuck into the closet to find Alec (figuratively and realistically, it wasn’t his fault he needed fashion advice). Following her to the main floor of the Institute, he smiled at his brother, and former crush, which was a different story, and his mother waiting toward the front door. He’d expected to find a mission waiting for him. What he didn’t expect was the 40-pound warlock running up and grabbing his lengthy legs. 

“Alec!!” She cried, obviously distraught over something. Alec couldn’t help but lean down to her level and stroke a hang across her curly brown hair. 

“Madzie, what’s wrong?” He looked into her eyes, filling with tears and fear, and wished he could take it all away. 

“No one wants me. Nana is gone and no one wants me!” She crushed her face into Alec’s chest and heaved out a sob that made his chest hurt. Not knowing what to do next, he kept stroking her hair, holding her into him. Izzy motioned towards her mother, taking Madzie by the hand. 

“Little one, we’re going to find you something to play with while Alec speaks with our mother, okay?” Madzie sniffled, looking up at Alec for affirmation. The trust in her eyes wounded Alec as he gave her one more pat on the head. 

“Go ahead, Madz. I’ll be along to play in a little bit.” Begrudgingly, Madzie squeezed Izzy’s hand back and followed her into the hallway. Alec stood up from his crouch and moved his hands questioningly at his mother and brother, waiting on the other side of the floor. 

“Can one of you tell me what’s wrong and why that little girl thinks she isn’t wanted?” The words broke his heart a little more. His mother scoffed, obviously unimpressed. 

“She refused to go to anyone besides you. Seems you made quite the impression when rescuing Clary from Iris’ place.” Alec rolled his eyes in the same manor that Jace did. Maryse was never impressed with Clary, or her adopted son’s affection towards her. 

“Mom, he wasn’t rescuing Clary. He was helping her. She could’ve gotten away on her own. She’s special, you know that.” Jace shook his head as he spoke, realizing that nothing he said really mattered. 

“Well, either way… Madzie went to a warlock named Catarina who refused to take custody of her. We’re out of warlocks in our good graces and Madzie wouldn’t stop screaming until she got to see you. We didn’t want a mishap with her… gills… so we brought her here. This is your responsibility, Alec. I’m expected back in Idris in,” she glanced at her watch, sighing at the time, “1 hour. You better figure this out.” Alec glanced from his mother to his brother, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, “what do you expect me to do with a 5-year-old warlock”?

“Figure it out, Alexander. You won’t disappoint me.” With that, she strode out of the institute, head high on her shoulders, without looking back at either of her sons. 

____________________________

Alec wasn’t sure what to do with the sad eyed beauty propped on his lap. Izzy had found some old kid toys in her baby box to keep her busy, but nothing would make her stop crying except for Alec’s presence. He believed that all the crying had tired her out, as her eyes were slowly drooping, her shoulders relaxing against Alec’s chest. 

“Alec, what are you going to do?” Izzy asked, playing with her bracelet, a nervous tick that showed itself only recently. Alec shrugged his shoulders lightly, afraid of jostling the sleeping child. He slowly got up, cradling Madzie in his arms and laying her on Izzy’s bed. 

“I have no idea, Iz. I guess for now, I’ll have to take her to my place and try to contact some of the local warlocks to help out.” Alec had moved out of the Institute about 6 months prior. Being Head of the New York Institute was a full-time job, not his life as it was beginning to seem. Having his own space was important, and when he found a 2-bedroom apartment that his miniscule Head of the Institute salary could afford, he jumped on it. He had one bedroom furnished and the other had a bed. He had a couch and a tv, a working kitchen and bathroom, and a lock on his door. He didn’t need much else. 

“Local warlocks, as in High Warlock of Brooklyn, Mr. Magnus ‘insanely good looking’ Bane?” Alec knew that look in her eyes was pure adoration. They’d worked with Magnus, uh, the high warlock, a few times in the past. He always seemed to know just what to do to fluster Alec. Last time they needed a him, the high warlock had called him pretty. The blush in his cheeks was enough for Jace and Izzy to tease him for weeks after. Ever since, he’d stayed away. Far, far away. 

“I’ll talk to him in the morning. After I get Madzie settled for the night.” As if on cue, she tiny warlock stirred, eyes shooting open at the unfamiliar room. She seemed to panic for a moment, as all the air left the room. Alec and Izzy gasped, fighting for breath, before Madzie laid her eyes on her Alec. They twinkled in fear before oxygen returned to the space. He saw the tears coming and quickly jumped to the bed, out of breath and wheezing. 

“Madz, it’s okay. You’ll learn to control that. You’re scared and that’s okay.” She nodded, putting a hand to his face. Alec couldn’t help the corner of his lips lifting at the simple gesture of apology. “Madzie, what do you say about coming back to my place? We could watch a movie and, in the morning, go meet a friend?” Her eyes widened. 

“A movie? I’ve never watched a movie. Nana said that movies were boring to a warlock.” Alec could have wept at the softness in her voice. He grabbed her hand, plopping her off the bed and leading her out into the hallway. 

“Well, Madzie, she just hasn’t found the right movie.” He winked at her, causing a blush to creep into her caramel toned cheeks. 

“Can we watch a princess movie? I really like princesses.” She said, again in her softest voice. Alec could tell that she was full of fear and worry. He hoped she couldn’t see it in him as well. 

____________________________

Alec slowly covered the sleeping warlock with a blanket and crept into the kitchen. He scooped up the popcorn bowl, which Madzie had insisted on popping with magic, saying, “it’s a cool trick, Alec. Trust me.” It was nearing 10:00pm and he wondered if it were too late to ring a certain high warlock. He glanced at the clock again, then at the beautiful child sound asleep on his couch and decided he’d already wasted enough time. He reached for his phone, when he heard his ringer go off. Unknown. Hmm. He answered it on the third ring. 

“Hello, this is Alec Lightwood.” The silky voice on the other line made his heart jump, just a little. 

“Alexander, I heard through a little bird that you’re taking care of my sweet pea.” Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the use of his full name. 

“It’s Alec, Mr. Bane. And yes, I was actually about to call you…” He was abruptly interrupted by boisterous laughter. 

“But Alexander suits you so well. You’d think after all our time flirting, you’d at least feel comfortable calling me Magnus. Izzy does.” He immediately knew who his “little bird” was. 

“Izzy called…” He sighed into the phone, earning another glorious laugh. He put his hand on his chest, willing his heart to slow down just a little bit. 

“Alexander, here’s the thing. A Shadowhunter doesn’t stand a chance watching over a warlock. I’m sure I can find a warlock somewhere in the world that would take her off your hands.” His tone was light and breezy, but Alec couldn’t help but tense up at his words. 

“I don’t want Madzie anywhere in the world.” He said the words quickly, regretting the desperation that wove into them. He liked Madzie. He wanted her around and was slowly realizing that he didn’t want just anyone to take care of her. 

“Alexander, is that love I hear?” Alec rolled his eyes again before remembering that Magnus could not see his contempt through the phone. 

“Do you have to use my name at the beginning of every sentence?” He didn’t try to hide the embarrassment that clouded his tone. “I… She’s growing on me. She’s obviously very powerful and in the wrong hands, she could be misused. And she’s already been misused enough.” His tone grew sharper now, thinking of how Valentine and Iris had abused this poor thing. It was all she knew, and he told himself he’d never let it happen again. “I can keep watching her until… I mean, until we can find a suitable warlock in New York to take care of her.” He heard Magnus chuckle lightly. 

“You’re really stuck on her, huh? I’ll be over in the morning. Maybe I’ll make a pitstop in France and pick up some delicious croissants for our first date.” Before Alec could comprehend what was just said, Magnus laughed again. “Oh, how the wheels turn in his head. I’ll be there at 8.” And with that, the line went dead. 

Alec looked around the kitchen, wondering what in the Angel just happened. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror next to the door and was surprised to see himself grinning from ear to ear. He had a date with Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

____________________________

At 6:00am, Alec heard whimpering coming from his living room. Not used to the sound, he ignored it. His eyes shot open once he remembered who inhabited the couch. Pulling on sweatpants, he ran out of his room, placing himself on the couch next to Madzie. She was awake, eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at Alec. 

“Hey beautiful girl, what’s wrong? I’m right here, I gotcha.” He cradled her small frame in his lap, feeling his chest dampen with tears. 

“I… I had a bad dream. He’s going to come get me. I don’t want to kill people, Alec, I don’t want to do bad things.” Her sobs tore through him as he held her as close as he could. 

“No one is ever going to hurt you again, Madzie. I promise you, I will be hear for you and no one is going to have the chance.” He felt her drift off to sleep again, his hands running up and down her back. He let his head drop back, letting his own thoughts drift him peacefully to sleep. 

____________________________

Magnus wasn’t joking about grabbing authentic croissants. He had gotten up a bit early to portal himself across the world. What was the fun in being a warlock if you didn’t impress your date? Checking his hair and makeup in the mirror one last time, he waved his hands and conjured a portal to Alec’s apartment. He walked out casually, ready to make some witty comment (as he was full of them), when he spotted the two on the couch. Alec was stretched out across the sofa, his feet dangling over the sides. God, he had long legs. His head was against the back of the couch, mouth open, hair a mess. He looked like a damn Angel and Magnus wasn’t the least bit surprised. What had him gawking was the little girl on his lap. She was curled up against his chest, head resting where Magnus imagined his heart beat was. Her hands were cradled against his chest while her feet were resting on his thighs. He could see the dried-up tears on her cheeks and cursed himself for not being there sooner. Snapping his fingers, he started the coffee pot, opting for non-magic to lay out the croissants he’d gotten in Paris. The smell of coffee was what woke Alec. It took him a second to figure out what the weight on his chest was, but once he did, a small smile graced his lips. Magnus couldn’t help but stare at the way his lips curved. ‘What would those lips feel like,’ he wondered, slicing another croissant in half. Thoroughly distracted, he sliced into his thumb, gasping quickly at the pain. This caught Alec’s attention, having him grasping for the stele behind him. Once he saw Magnus, he breathed a sigh of relief. Once he saw the blood, he maneuvered Madzie off of his lap and hastily made his way to Magnus. 

“Shit, Magnus, are you okay?” He grasped the warlock’s hand gently in his, leading him over to the sink. His other hand went to Magnus’s lower back, earning a barely noticeable shiver up the warlock’s spine. 

“Alexander, I’m a warlock. I’ll be fine.” His hand misted blue as the cut started healing itself. Alec was suddenly very aware of how close he was standing to the man next to him and shot backwards, knocking into the counter. He rubbed his hip, laughing a little at himself when he heard his name. 

“Alec? Where are you?” He peaked out of the kitchen, waving Madzie over. 

“We have a guest this morning and he brought us breakfast.” Alec moved aside, revealing Magnus to her. Her eyes went a little wider and her smile grew on her face. 

“Magnus!” She all but flung herself into his arms. 

“Sweet pea, oh how I’ve missed you. Has my Alexander been taking good care of you?” Alec couldn’t help but blush at the use of his name. His Alexander. What a thought. 

“He let me watch a princess movie about ogres and a donkey and a dragon and a swamp. It was so good, and he let me pop the popcorn just like you taught me and…” Her eyes sobered a bit as she revealed the next part of her night. “And then I had a nightmare and Alec held me until I fell asleep again. He’s like a daddy. Chasing away all my monsters.” The softness in her voice and the hope in her eyes shattered Alec. If he wasn’t in love with this child before, he absolutely was now. Magnus held her a little closer before putting her back on the floor. 

“I’m sure Alec made a great daddy last night.” He could tell her words shook Alec, so he placed a gentle hand on his arm. “Why don’t you go get dressed? I’ll get Madzie ready and we’ll all have breakfast together.” Alec let a small smile grace his lips in appreciation before stroking a hand through Madzie’s hair. 

“I’ll be right back, Madz.” She smiled at the nickname and turned back towards Magnus. 

“What did you get us for breakfast?” Her eyes were so innocent as she tried to peak around Magnus into the kitchen. He grabbed her waist and twirled her around in the air causing a bark of laughter to brighten the air. 

“Well, my dear, I portalled myself all the way to France to make today special just for you.”

____________________________

Alec finished brushing his teeth and stared at himself in the mirror. He’d never entertained the idea of having a child. He always assumed he’d perish in some unfortunate accident fighting as a Shadowhunter before he could entertain the idea of having a child. “Well, that’s depressing,” he muttered to himself as he walked into his bedroom. He pulled on black jeans and a black shirt, he really had to talk to Izzy about his wardrobe and sat on his bed. He took a deep breath and entertained the idea. He could take care of her, Madzie that is. He could furnish the extra bedroom and childproof his apartment. Did you have to childproof for a 5-year-old? Oh god, what was he thinking. He can’t possibly think about taking Madzie in. He thought back to holding her this morning, fresh from a nightmare he couldn’t erase and sighed. Pushing himself off the bed, he pulled open the door to face this child who had his heart and the high warlock who made it flutter. 

“Alexander, you look… well, there’s a child here so I can’t possibly say my real thoughts.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively, causing Alec to chuckle and roll his eyes. “Ahh, this infamous Lightwood eye roll. Izzy warned me about it.” He wiggled his eyebrows once again, making Madzie giggle into her croissant. 

“Good morning… to both of you.” His stomach tightened seeing both of them sitting at his small dining room table, heads huddled together as Magnus helped Madzie float her croissant across the room. “Why thank you, Madzie.” He grabbed it out of midair and took a giant bite. It was still warm and tasted so amazing that Alec practically moaned. Magnus’s head shot up at the sound, his heart beating just a little bit faster. 

“Do you like it, Alec? Magnus picked them up from France. They’re cwusants.” He smiled at her pronunciation and took another bite. 

“Croissants,” he said back at the child. She rolled her eyes playfully and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. 

“One night with you and she’s already gone sour.” He tickled her sides, causing a burst of giggles to escape her lips. Alec couldn’t stop the heat that moved into his stomach. He never expected it to come on so quickly at the sight of the two warlocks. Magnus was sitting there, just sitting there, looking perfect with his hair perfectly coiffed and his makeup perfectly put and his outfit perfectly matched. Alec took a second look at his own bland attire and ran a hang through his messy hair. “So, I guess we have some things to talk about…” He glanced at Magnus and then at Madzie, motioning for her to go to her makeshift room which he’d stocked with Izzy’s childhood toys. She rolled her eyes again, causing a brief chuckle to leave Alec’s lips. “That’s enough of me out of you today, little one. Go play while Magnus and I have a little chat.” She sighed but grabbed the last of her croissant and made her way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

“You have a way with her, you know,” Magnus said softly, peering up at the man standing next to him. Alec had made his way over to the table, debating on whether to sit next to the warlock or stand. The look in Magnus’s eyes made his decision easy, so he stood a few feet away. 

“I like her. She’s strong-willed and innocent. Warlock or not, she’s my responsibility now.” He shrugged as if this responsibility was no big deal, when inside his heart and brain were screaming. 

“Warlocks are hard to take care of, especially when they are learning how to control their powers. Madzie is incredibly bright for her age, but she will need more training and a watchful eye.” Magnus waited for Alec to say something, but when nothing came, he reached out to stroke a hand over his lower arm. “Alec, I can find a home for her. You don’t have to take this on by yourself,” he added gently. At the touch, Alec stiffened. Magnus pretended not to notice and squeezed just a little bit more. Finally, Alec looked up, letting his fear shine in his eyes. 

“I want her, Magnus. I… I can’t explain it but when I found her in Iris’ home, I felt an immediate connection with her. It was like I’d been waiting for her to find me and now that she has…” He sighed, letting his body lean into Magnus’s touch just a little bit more. “I can take care of her. As head of the Institute, I don’t have to go on missions as often as before. She can stay here until… Well, until you can find another warlock close to take care of her.” The words sliced through Alec’s heart. He knew when the time came, he wasn’t going to be able to let her go. But that time wasn’t now. 

“We can figure out what to do. I know Catarina couldn’t take her,” he paused, seeing the anger flash in Alec’s eyes, “she couldn’t take her. She’s a nurse who works nights and has no interest in a child. Not everyone has a heart like yours, Alexander. She does know of a place to help her, a warlock day care of sorts, that Madzie could be a part of while you both settle in to your new roles.” He glanced to the door Madzie had disappeared behind, his heart breaking a bit at the laughter that flowed through it. “She’ll be fine here until then. She’s my responsibility as much as yours, Alexander. I can help.” He let go of Alec’s arm, far too aware at how long it had lingered at the warmth. 

“Thank you, Magnus. I… Just, thank you.” He nodded his head somberly, letting his eyes linger on the warlocks just a little longer. He had beautiful eyes, ones that Alec wished he could stare into for days at a time. He didn’t realize Magnus had stood up or that he’d taken another step closer to him. There was that heat building in his stomach again. He wanted it to go away. He couldn’t get involved with anyone at a time like this. Especially a warlock. Especially a male warlock. Magnus reached up towards Alec’s face. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes and shot backwards, hitting the chair behind him, toppling it over. This caused Madzie to run out, eyes wide and ready to fight. If he wasn’t so struck by what had just happen, he’d find it pretty endearing. 

“Alec, are you okay?” She muttered the words softly, afraid that the answer was no. She liked Alec. She liked Magnus, too. She could see the way they were looking at each other through the door. So, she peeked. What good was magic if she couldn’t look in on adult conversations, right? “Why were you looking at Magnus like he was going to eat you?” The words were innocent but didn’t stop the choked gasp that came from Alec’s throat. 

“Madzie, what? I mean, I don’t know what you’re… How do you know how I was looking at Magnus?” He caught her gaze, lifting an eyebrow accusingly. She blushed, winding her fingers together in embarrassment. 

“Magnus taught me how to look through walls…” The kid was smart. Alec had to hand it to her. And she was damn cute. He gave the same look to Magnus, who was smiling softly at the little girl. 

“She’s right. I did teach her. I did not intend for her to use it against me, though.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the young warlock. “But Alexander, why were you looking at me like that?” He turned his gaze to Alec, narrowing his eyes questioningly. Alec stuttered a bit before his phone rang, shooting his brain into action. 

“Oh, would you look at that. Alec Lightwood.” He introduced himself without looking at the caller ID, thankful for the interruption. 

“Alec, it’s Izzy. Is Magnus with you?” He stuttered again, mentally reminding himself to get that under control before it really pissed him off. 

“Why would you think… I mean, he just came over to help with Madzie. I…” He ran a hand through his hair, all too aware of Magnus and Madzie giggling over his words. “Yes, he’s here.” He put his phone on speaker, giving the go-ahead to Izzy. 

“Magnus, why aren’t you answering your own phone?” She whined on the other line. Alec rolled his eyes again, earning a giggle from Madzie as she did the same. 

“Isabelle, my dear, I’m a warlock. I don’t rely on technology as you young people do,” he sang back, sitting down again at the table and crossing his legs. “What do you need, my little butterfly?” Alec laughed at the nickname and picked Madzie up, nuzzling his face into her hair. Magnus watched them, his heart fluttering about in ways Magnus had forgotten it could. 

“I need you to help me find an outfit for my date tonight.” Alec’s eyes widened slightly.

“Since when do you hang out with the high warlock of Brooklyn?” The words escaped him before he could help it. Magnus thought he’d heard a little bit of jealousy in his tone but decided to ignore it for now. 

“Since he has better fashion sense than my amazingly gay brother,” she said sweetly. He didn’t think his eyes could widen more without plopping out of his skull. Magnus was stifling a giggle while Madzie looked at him questioningly. 

“Alec, what is gay?” Magnus couldn’t contain the laughter that escaped his throat this time, so Alec glanced at him with a sharp look.

“Well, sweetie, gay means that Alec likes men. Like Magnus, for instance,” Isabelle answered for him, her tone even sweeter than before. Alec took the phone off speaker. 

“Izzy, you’re dead to me.” He hung up the phone briskly, letting it fall onto the dining room table. Madzie looked up at him again from his arms, eyes wide and full of love. 

“If you and Magnus got married, could you adopt me?” In that moment, you could practically hear both men’s hearts breaking. Alec nuzzled his face into her cheek again, sighing contentedly. 

“Magnus and I… We’re not…” He glanced at the warlock, hoping for a little rescue. Magnus moved closer, reaching his arms out to take Madzie gently in his arms. 

“Sweet pea, Alec and I don’t love each other,” yet, he murmured under his breath. If Alec heard, he made no indication. “But for right now, Alec loves you and is going to be taking care of you. Does that sound okay?” She nodded enthusiastically and threw her arms around Magnus. 

She whispered in his ear so Alec couldn’t hear, “I think Alec loves you. That’s why he was looking at you like that before.” He smiled softly at her, rubbing his nose against hers, wishing her words could be truth. 

“On that note, I’m off. I’ve got some warlock business to attend to. Alexander, walk me to the door?” He didn’t resist the urge to grab onto the taller man’s elbow, leading him. “I’ll send you the address to the warlock day care. You can bring her tomorrow before you head to the Institute. You just drop her off in the morning and pick her up in the afternoon. That gives you time to have lunch with me.” He all but blurted out the words. Never in his many, many, years had he been so nervous around a man. He didn’t even mean to make the suggestion. It just slipped out, but since it was out there, Magnus threw one of his dangerous smirks at the young Shadowhunter. Alec’s mouth was slightly ajar at the request. He hoped Magnus didn’t notice the stupid look on his face, the surprise that lit it. 

“Umm… Yeah, I mean, we can talk about what to do with Madzie,” he stuttered back. Obviously, the warlock just wanted to speak to him without they’re little shadow present. Of course, that was it. 

“Sounds great. I’ll meet you at the Institute, say 1 o’clock?” He let go of Alec’s arm, very aware of the heat rising in himself. Alec just nodded, opening the door and beckoning the warlock out. 

“You’re looking at him funny again, Alec,” she all but giggled from behind the couch cushion she hid behind. He shook his head, ridding himself of the shock and looked back at her. Before she could make a move, he pounced, fingers probing her sides to force out more laughter. He could get used to this.

____________________________

For the rest of the day, Alec took Madzie shopping. Now, he wasn’t quite sure what a 5-year-old warlock would want to wear, to play with, to eat, but he wasn’t sure there were Raising A Warlock for Dummies books to fall back on. They went to the mall for clothes, Madzie picking out some dresses and legging, as apparently those were the most comfortable things to wear. They went to a toy store and stocked up on all the latest princess dolls and fake puppies they could manage. Somewhere around hour 3, they had stopped at the food court, sharing a pizza together. Alec heard his name and his hand automatically wrapped around his stele, ready to protect them both. He turned quickly, recognizing the bundle of black hair sprinting towards them. 

“Hey, Iz. What are you doing… here?” He almost forgot his words when he saw Magnus strut up alongside her. 

“We’re getting an outfit for my date, remember? I needed to look good tonight and Magnus was my saving grace.” Magnus chuckled from behind her, running his fingers through her hair. Alec would not be jealous. 

“Well, Isabelle, it was perfectly easy when your beauty makes everything work.” He glanced at Alec and then at Madzie. “Someone is being spoiled.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the little girl and sat next to Alec. “Toys and dresses? Who knew you had it in you, Shadowhunter?” His voice was teasing but Alec could sense the softness in it. His smile matched Magnus’s as he took a look at the girl across from him. 

“She needs to look good for her first day at day care tomorrow, right?” Alec pushed one bag behind him, trying to be discreet. He forgot who was sitting opposite from Magnus. 

“Ooh, what’s this? This isn’t girl clothes.” Her gasp had half the food court looking over at the group. “Is this a new outfit, big brother?! You brought new jeans and a colored shirt without me?” It was hard for her to hide her grin behind pretend annoyance. She knew exactly why he went shopping. “So, you’re getting ready for your date tomorrow, too?” She raised an eyebrow at her brother, letting her grin take over her face. 

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, little sister.” His blushing cheeks ruined his feigned innocence. He couldn’t help but glance over at Magnus, gauging his reaction. He seemed to ignore the embarrassment on Alec’s cheeks. 

“Well, good thing. I bought a new jacket in hopes of impressing you,” he responded quickly and clearly. One day, Alec thought, he’d have the confidence of an 800-year-old warlock. That day was not today. 

“This is cute and all, but Magnus and I haven’t even looked for makeup yet.” She stood graciously, not noticing half the men around staring at her long legs. She kissed Madzie on the top of her head chastely and did the same to her brother. “I’ll see you guys later.” She grabbed Magnus’s hand before he could object.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander,” he murmured softly, letting his unoccupied hand graze over Madzie’s hair. “And I’ll see you soon, sweet pea. Be good for Daddy Alec.” He shot that devastating smile over his shoulder and he may or may not have swiveled his hips just a little bit more than usual for the onlooker. 

“Daddy Alec…” She spoke gently, pondering the name. “Can I call you that?” Her eyes were bright with love as she gazed at Alec. He was almost sure his heart couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart.”

____________________________

The rest of the night and the following morning went off without a hitch. The night was filled with more princess movies, this time about a princess who did whatever she was told, and popcorn to spoil Madzie’s dinner. In the morning, Alec helped Madzie pick out which new drew she wanted to wear to day care. She chose a purple and pink flowery dress with black leggings to go underneath. Satisfied with the choice, Alec helped her dress and brushed her hair into a ponytail the way she liked it. He followed the directions Magnus had sent earlier that morning with the text, Babies first day out xo, and soon dropped Madzie off at day care, smiling at the sight of her running around with other warlocks her age. Shortly after, he received another text stating, they grow up too fast, don’t they? He couldn’t help but smile as he put his phone back into his pocket. The Institute was pretty quiet in the mornings. Most downworlders with a devious plan tended to work at night. The morning was filled with paperwork, trying not to throw up at Jace and Clary’s obvious flirting, and training with Isabelle. 

“Only 15 more minutes until your date with Magnus, big brother,” she said, drying her hair from the after-training shower she took. Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and threw the towel he had lying next to him at her. 

“It’s not a date, Izzy. It’s a…” What was it? He thought to himself. “It’s a business meeting. About the fact a warlock is living in my apartment because no one else is around to take her.” He decided that was a good enough answer and pondered it a bit. A business meeting. One where he bought a new shirt and the other man bought a new jacket. A business meeting to discuss the tiny warlock that both of them were so fond of. Izzy scoffed in the distance. 

“If this is a business meeting, then I’m queen of the Seelies,” she muttered, sliding on her impractical heals. “You both obviously like each other. I’ve seen the way you flirt on missions. Hell, he practically saved your life, Alec. You think he did that because he wanted to save a Shadowhunter?” She rolled her own eyes this time and Alec got a glance at what he looked like himself. 

“Iz, it can’t be a date. I’m the Head of the New York Institute. I can’t date a downworlder, let alone a male one. Plus, I have a responsibility for Madzie now, there’s no time for dating.”

“But there’s time for a ‘business meeting’?” She had him there. His only response was to roll his eyes and sigh at his sister. “Look, Alec, I’m saying this because I love you and you’re my big brother. Magnus is a great guy. He thinks very highly of you as a Shadowhunter and as a person. I couldn’t get him to stop talking about your ginormous heart while we were shopping yesterday. He’s stuck on you, and it’s really great to see.” She crossed over to him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. “Don’t close yourself off from him because it may seem ‘improper’, okay?” She rubbed his shoulder, smiling brightly up at him. 

“I love you, Iz. I’ll take what you said under consideration. Now, I have to meet Magnus for our da… Business meeting.” He caught himself, blushing wildly at the slip. Izzy just laughed and sauntered away. 

“You’ve got it bad, Lightwood. I can’t wait to see what happens next.”

____________________________

Alec paced outside the Institute, mentally preparing himself for what to say to Magnus at lunch. It’s not like he rehearsed his sentences on a regular basis, but he had to be clear with Magnus that he didn’t have time for dating. This was just a fluke thing because he was helping him with Madzie. Yeah, that sounds about right. There’s no way Magnus would have ever suggested having lunch if it wasn’t for his little warlock. They’d fought together a couple times, flirted a couple more, but Magnus did that with everybody. Right? He shook his head, checking his watch again. Magnus was a few minutes late and panic had begun to set in. What if something happened to him? He seems so punctual. Why would he be late now? Was it because he didn’t want to go out with Alec? Again, Alec shook his head, rolling his eyes at himself. He heard Magnus whistling before he saw him walk around the corner, one hand in his pocket, the other dancing around. Alec couldn’t help but stare. Magnus hadn’t seen him yet, so he used this moment to take in exactly how incredible Magnus looked. He was wearing black jeans, similar to Alec’s, a blue button down, and a wine-colored jacket that flowed to his mid thighs. When he spotted Alec, his grin overtook his face. Alec made a mental note to figure out how to make him smile like that all the time. 

“Well hello there, my delectable Shadowhunter,” he sang, letting his eyes linger over Alec’s body. “Don’t you just look fantastic today?” He leaned in, kissing Alec square on the cheek, which was now blushing intensely at the contact. 

“Hi, Magnus. I, uh, though we could go to that sandwich shop around the corner. If that works for you.” The stuttering really needed to stop if he was going to talk business with the beautiful man in front of him. 

“I had a better idea,” Magnus chimed, waving his hands to open a portal. “How does Les Niçois sound?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“It sounds very French,” he answered honestly. When Magnus grabbed his hand, he stuttered. “We can’t just hop of to France. I only have an hour for lunch.” Magnus’s laugh was enough to have a small smile grace his lips. 

“Darling, I’m a warlock. We’ll be back at the Institute before your lunch is over.” He squeezed Alec’s hand a little harder and stepped into the portal with him following behind. “This is one of my favorite restaurants in Paris. Their pan bagnat is simply to die for,” he said, grinning over his shoulder at Alec. Alec was still composing himself from the portal. He wasn’t quite used to the nausea that followed. 

“I can’t believe you just brought me to Paris.” Alec’s jaw opened in disbelief as Magnus opened the door to the restaurant. Magnus let go of his hand, surprising Alec with the loss. He spoke fluent French with the hostess, and they were seated in a small, intimate table in the back.

“Alexander, I can take you anywhere you want to go. Perks of dating a warlock.” His tone was light, but Alec couldn’t help tensing up at the words. 

“This… isn’t a date. I thought we were just discussing Madzie,” he said quickly. He ignored the pounding in his heart at the thought of dating a warlock. This warlock. He stopped thinking when Magnus laughed again, keeping that light tone he seemed so comfortable with. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Alexander. We did come here to discuss that sweet pea of yours, but I don’t just portal anyone to my favorite restaurant in Paris.” His eyes were suddenly a bit too serious for Alec’s liking. “If that’s not what you want, we could always just go back,” he said softly, his hands lighting up blue, ready to open another portal. Alec’s eyes widened. 

“No! No! I mean, uh, I’d like to stay here. With you,” he muttered, embarrassed at how quickly he’d declined the invitation out of this situation. “Magnus, I…” He started to speak, but Magnus held up a finger to his lips. 

“Whatever you want to say can wait. Let’s have a nice time here, in Paris, for your lunch hour, and then we can talk about the repercussions of this little adventure.” He let his finger drop back to his side, leaving Alec with a stunned smile on his face. 

“So, you said the pan bagnat is good?” He did his best to keep his own tone as light as Magnus had, pretending to read over the menu. “I guess I’ll get that because I don’t have any idea what this says.” He chuckled, sliding his menu under Magnus’s. The warlock placed a light hand over Alec’s, his smile soft again. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t steer you wrong.” Alec nodded, his eyes not leaving the hand Magnus had placed over his. He swallowed a bit too obviously at the contact, blinking a couple times more than necessary, before turning his hand over slowly. Just like that, their fingers were entwined with each other’s. Something that Alec had definitely not thought about on numerous occasions while watching Magnus wave them about in the throes of magic. He gulped, finally letting his eyes meet Magnus’s. 

“Madzie’s apparently having a wonderful day at day care,” he blurted out, trying to keep things as casual as possible. His heart was all too aware of their hand to hand contact. 

“I knew she’d love it. One of my oldest friends, Ragnor, runs the place. He’s got 2 little warlocks of his own,” he said dreamily, remembering when Ragnor acquired the adorable twins. “He’d have taken Madzie if he didn’t already have a house full.” 

“I’m glad he didn’t. It’s nice having Madzie around. We went shopping last night, well, you know that,” he said awkwardly, remembering their run in yesterday. “It’s nice having a kid around. She’s so smart and really loves princesses which I think is because she practically is one and she had me get these dresses that are just adorable on her, with flowers and butterflies and stars. She giggles all the time which is such a nice sound to hear especially when…” He trailed off, blushing wildly at his own rambling. “I’m sorry, I never talk this much, I swear.” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the words.

“Oh, I know. I’ve known you for almost two months now and I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me.” His voice was teasing, but there was a softness to it that had Alec blushing deeper. “You care for her deeply. It shows when you speak about her.” He was running his thumb up and down the back of Alec’s hand tenderly, his eyes never leaving his face. 

“I want to keep her!” Alec blurted out. His removed his hand from Magnus’s, opting to run it through his hair before placing his arms on the table. “As high warlock, you have the final say in what is best for her. I know it’s only been a few days but… I want to keep her.” His voice whispered the words, afraid that speaking too loudly might jinx him. Magnus stared at Alec, a bit wide eyed and totally in love. 

“Alexander, are you saying that you want to keep her, like adopt her?” Alec laughed, and surprised at the sound that came out of his mouth, ran his hands along his face. 

“Yeah, Magnus. That’s what I’m saying. I know I’m young and have no experience raising a child, let alone a warlock child, but we fit together. She needs me and… I need her,” he admitted, keeping his eyes on Magnus’s. “I want to officially adopt her, with your permission.” The nervousness he was feeling echoed into his voice. He wasn’t expecting to ask Magnus this. He wasn’t even expecting to want… need… Madzie as much as he did. He’d taken the plunge and man did he take it quick. 

“Alexander…” Magnus grabbed his shaking hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the knuckles. “As high warlock of Brooklyn, I need to warn you that taking in a warlock child is not going to be easy. She needs training that you can’t possibly give her. She’ll use her magic against you once she’s old enough to realize she can. She’ll…” 

“I know the risks, Magnus. She has the day care. Ragnor will help her home in on her skills. She has you,” he started, pausing when Magnus’s eyes went a little wider. “Dating the high warlock of Brooklyn has to have some perks, right?” He let a small smile grace his lips as Magnus chuckled lightly. “You know I’m the best person for the job, Magnus. And there’s no other warlocks around that will take her. Please just…” Magnus stopped him by lifting their joined hands to his lips and placing a small kiss on the back of his hand. 

“We’ll get the paperwork started tomorrow,” he said, glancing over as the waitress brought them their orders. He couldn’t help but grin when Alec stood at his wide eyed and speechless. 

“I… Are you serious?” He asked, stunned at the response. 

“Like a heart attack, Alec. You’re right. You two were made for each other and you both saw it the minute you set eyes on each other. That child deserves someone to fight for her and love her unconditionally, for once in her life. And that person is you.” He let go of Alec’s hand, lifting his sandwich and taking a bite. “Now eat, lunch time is almost over.” Alec wasn’t sure how he could eat when he’d just taken such a giant leap. He felt like he was drowning… He felt like he was drowning, and he just gulped in his first breath of air. 

____________________________

One week later, Alec had Madzie on his back, walking through the streets of New York. 

“Does this mean I can call you daddy now?” Madzie asked, gripping a little tighter around Alec’s neck. Alec grinned ahead of him, pondering how he had gotten so lucky in the span of a week and a few days. He had this beautiful, powerful warlock about to join his family, he had had 3 dates with Magnus, all of which had gone just as well as the first, and he was head of the New York Institute. Everything was falling into place exactly as he dreamed it would. 

“Sweetie, you can call me whatever you want.” He should have responded a bit more directly, as he felt the little girl giggle behind his ear. 

“So, I can call you doo-doo-head?” He reached back to tickle her sides, grunting a bit as her hands tightened even more around his neck. 

“You won’t be able to call me anything if you keep choking me like that,” he said with a laugh. They arrived at their destination, Magnus’s fancy apartment, so he put her down gently. “Now remember, daddy has to sign some papers to make all of this official. It’ll probably be boring for a young warlock like yourself, but I expect you to behave in Magnus’s place, okay?” He gave her a stern look, raising one eyebrow to show that he meant business. She stood up straight and did a mock salute at him. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Now where did you learn that?” He asked. 

“Ragnor taught it to us. He says that we should ‘respect our elders’ or something like that,” she stated, rolling her eyes in a way that Alec had become accustomed to. 

“You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they’re going to get stuck up there,” he responded, flicking her nose softly with his finger. She just rolled them again. 

“If that were true, we’d never be able to see your eyes, daddy.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his leg. He shook his head, laughing at her quickness and knocked on Magnus’s door. A few seconds later, he opened it, looking as beautiful as ever. 

“Why hello my new favorite family!” He exclaimed, holding his arms out towards Madzie. The warlock let out a screech and flung herself into his arms. Alec grinned behind them. “Now, sweet pea, I’m sure Alexander told you about all the boring paperwork we have to do today, right?” She nodded, her eyes slitting with annoyance. Magnus just laughed and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I have a surprise for you.” He took her hand, then reached back for Alec’s which he gladly took, grateful for the contact. They followed Magnus into the spare bedroom and Madzie yelped, throwing herself onto the floor. In front of her lay a small kitten, sleeping on one of Magnus’s shirts. Alec widened his eyes as if to say are you kidding me?

“It’s a kitten! Daddy, look, a kitten!” She practically screamed the words. Magnus’s smile widened at the use of the name and squeezed Alec’s hand in his. 

“It is a kitten, Madzie. He’s my new kitten. Chairman Meow.” Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at the name. It was definitely the name of Magnus’s cat, that’s for sure. “He’s going to keep you company while daddy and I do some boring adult stuff.” Alec’s heart squeezed in his chest after hearing his two favorite people at the moment use that name. He could really get used to it. Alec was going to say something to Madzie, but she was already engrossed with Chairman Meow and a little toy mouse. Magnus led him to the living room, snapping his fingers to summon the paperwork that needed to be filled out. “It’s just some small forms. Nothing like the adoption of a mundane child. It pretty much says that you’ll raise her as a warlock, letting her explore her powers and yada yada yada.” He held out a pen to Alec, sighing a little when their fingers brushed. 

“Magnus, I promise to raise her as a warlock. The best damn warlock Brooklyn has ever seen. Besides you, of course,” he added at Magnus’s feigned hurt look. He signed the forms, dotting the I in Lightwood before they burnt to a crisp in front of him. He stared at the left-over ashes before casting a glance at Magnus who just shrugged. 

“Us warlocks like a little fire in our lives, Alexander. That’s it. You’ve crossed your t’s and dotted your I’s and now the warlock is yours.” He stopped at the knock at his door, smiling at Alec. “Ah, just on time.” He opened the door with magic, revealing Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Ragnor and the twins. He had almost let the shock take over the smile on his face before Izzy jumps into his arms. 

“Oh, Alec, we’re so proud of you. Where is my new niece?” She glowed when Madzie came out of the spare bedroom, immediately hiding behind Alec’s legs at all the new people. Alec chuckled and laid a hand on her head. 

“Madzie, you know everyone here. Well, besides Simon and Raphael.” He pointed at each of them as he said their names. Simon had a dorky grin on his face while Raphael had a soft smile. He always did have a soft spot for children. 

“Madzie, we all brought you gifts to welcome you to the family!” Izzy cheered, coaxing Madzie from her hiding spot. “I even got you a cake.” Her eyes widened at that as she looked up at her new father for reassurance. 

“Go ahead, Madz. I’ll be right here,” he said, motioning towards the dining room. Izzy led the group into the room, Alec’s eyes following them until they disappeared. He glanced at Magnus and saw he was looking right back. Gathering up some courage, he walked slowly over to him. “Did you do all this?” He stuck his hands in his pockets, not entirely sure he could control them if they didn’t have somewhere to be. Magnus shrugged and reached out a hand to stroke Alec’s cheek. 

“You deserve to be celebrated, Alexander. You have a daughter now.” He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. He was about to let his hand drop when Alec grasped it in his own, letting his cheek lean into the touch. Alec couldn’t stop his gaze from darting down to the warlock’s mouth, an action that did not go unnoticed. His eyes flickered back up to meet Magnus’s before his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“Magnus…” He had a lot to say. He had to tell Magnus how special this was and how he would have never had Madzie in his life if it wasn’t for him. He had to tell him that the time they’ve spent together had been so special and that he wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve it. But his body was leaning forward, his hand shooting out to close around the back of Magnus’s neck and he couldn’t say anything. Warm lips touched his and a fire spread throughout his body. He knew it could be like this, knew that kissing woke something inside a person, but he never imagined this. Their lips moved softly against each other’s, both of them savoring the sweet taste the other had to offer. When Alec parted his lips, Magnus took the invitation and let his tongue run softly over the younger man’s bottom lip before sliding it over his tongue. The soft groan that escaped Alec’s throat had Magnus’s hand, not in Alec’s grip, slide down to his hips, pulling them together in one soft movement. Alec’s eyes shot open at the new friction before he closed them again, enjoying the way Magnus’s tongue felt against his own. His own hand slid up to gather Magnus’s soft hair in his hands, pulling slightly to give Alec more access to his mouth. He couldn’t control the pants that escaped as their tongue’s entangled, their bodies rhythmically moving against one another’s. A small giggle interrupted their focus as Alec pulled away to stare at the small warlock beside him.

“Does this mean I get two daddies?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic since I was like 15, so be nice. 
> 
> If you guys have prompts or anything for me, I have a [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> !


End file.
